Kyo: Butler for Hire
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Story number 12 in the Maiden Universe series, and the second for FURUBA. Kagura Sohma buys herself a Butler that looks like Kyo Sohma, her dream love. But the minute she sees it, she becomes infatuated, without any anger. Something's fishy... Will she stay with her Kyo Butler, without tearing him apart? Rated T for mild sexual themes, mild violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Maiden Universe in:**_

* * *

><p>Since the day that Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki had their Maidens for Hire, i.e., the evil <em>Defective Trio, <em>it's like the Sohmas wanted to try out the robotic servants. But what of the other Sohmas say to its mechanical prodigy?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagura Sohma<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ayame Sohma giggled, "Well… I don't mind having a servant help me around, with its glamour. However, I don't want one. Why, I figured that I'd present design ideas for newer costumes. I have a delectable item for some of our Maidens."<p>

Momiji Sohma responded, "If I had one, I want him or her to be trustworthy and on my every whim, like I had a mother I'd never had."

Hatori Sohma snuffed, "If a Maiden for Hire helped me with Master Akito, I'd disapprove it. I'll only accept Maidens or Butler, _if _they help with medical problems."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyo Sohma<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiro Sohma smugly spoke, "You think I'd want some robot servant to help me? That's the problem with Japan, these days. What if I want the Maiden to do my laundry or a Butler to sweep up the yard? What if I'd say that they don't add up to being in a race called <em>human<em>?"

Kisa smiled, "If I had a Maiden… I want one to look like Sissy."

_Someone beat you to it, Kisa…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A fan fiction from Miz-K Takase<strong>_

* * *

><p>Black Haru smiled evilly, "Yeah! If I'd get a Butler for Hire, I'd spar with him!"<p>

Momiji calmed him and said, "What if you had a Maiden?"

He switched to White Haru and said, "You know… I never thought of that."

Ritsu Sohma then said, "Well… I'd have a twin set. You know, maybe I'll have me a duo of Maidens and Butlers helping out with my hot springs resort with mother."

He panicked and shrieked, "AAH! I'm sorry! WAIT! What if I buy like _ten _of them? At the risk, we may go into debt! I didn't mean to say that!"

He screamed, "AAH! NO WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME YET! I HAVEN'T EXPLA-!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butler for Hire: Kyo-Chan<br>**__**(Maiden Universe story #12)**_

* * *

><p>But our story begins in Tokyo, where the Tokyo branch is finished shipping a Butler for Hire for delivery.<p>

Callie Tsuki called, "Okay! Take him away!"

A foreman made the thumbs-up, as Callie carefully loaded the box in the truck.

Heiji Shaitori, Kyoto's supervisor, called, "Hey, Tsuki… Do you think it is right? Won't it be like before with that crazy Tohru Model?"

Callie whispered, "NEVER mention that again! It's done in the past. I'm glad you transferred here, since you came from Kyoto."

Heiji smiled, "Kazuya has everything under control now. We had to make a delivery gift, for a Palazzo, but hey…"

He said, "But what can we expect?"

She then patted his back and said, "Well, I'm glad we'd make this delivery now. I've heard about the Sohmas from Miss West. This'll be the _first _Sohma to be delivered a Maiden or Butler."

Heiji sighed, "I'm guessing that this Yuki Sohma changed his mind. Hanako told me about it."

But he was wrong. This Butler for Hire was being delivered to a very special Sohma… one with an ambition.

The package said: _TO: Kagura Sohma_

"Alright! Let's go!" He called, as the truck moved out.

Callie waved to him, with a pink slip in her hand. She then gasped.

"OH! I FORGOT!" She cried.

What was it? We'll find out later.

* * *

><p>At Kagura's home, which was pretty small, she got a huge package from the company. She grabbed it and opened it up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kagura Sohma mostly lives by the Main Sohma Residence, with her mom and Kazuma Sohma. She moved out, living with her mom, and lived by herself, after her 20<em>_th__ birthday, but she __still__ was the same Kagura. She is the boar (or pig) of the Zodiac Curse, and as a rule, if hugged by another man, or if sick, she turns into a boar. Of course, she's immune to men that are cursed by the Zodiac, namely Yuki, Shigure, Haru, Hatori, and even her crush, Kyo.  
>She has dreamt the day of marrying Kyo Sohma, the cat of the Zodiac, since they were kids. However, Kyo has yet to show consent, since he doesn't care…<br>which is where we see her get a Butler for Hire, out of sheer jealousy…_

* * *

><p>"This is so swell!" She cheered, "I'm going to love it! I've always wanted to try the Butler for Hire! In fact, it'll be the BEST 2,500 Yen I spent!"<p>

She was wearing her green dress, black leggings, and a rabbit backpack. She opened the box and saw her new Butler, which had orange hair and a black uniform. He looked _exactly _like Kyo.

"There he is…" she giggled, "Welcome to my home, you darling sweetheart!"

She blushed and cheered, "YAY! I got me a Butler for Hi-! AH!"

She rushed around the box and tried to look around. She was simply confused. She dropped to her knees and whined, "How do you turn him on? This is so bad! Someone tell me, _before _in advance… about these robot hotties!"

She pouted and decided to call Kyo. However, when she got on the phone, there was no answer. She hung up and sobbed, "Well… This stinks! How in the world am I going to enjoy Kyo's company, when I don't have him moving?"

She then thought, "Oh… I just realized something…"

She then blushed and started to hug her Butler. But nothing…

As mentioned, Kagura Sohma is a cursed member of the Zodiac. She knew that she'll turn into an animal, whenever she's hugged by an opposite gender, _or _if she's sick. Kagura was crossed… yet _livid beyond belief_!

"DAMN IT!" She shouted, throwing a tantrum, "What's a girl got to do to be naked over a Butler for Hire?"

She didn't know that Maidens and Butlers are immune to the curse, since they're _not _human.

"Sheesh!" She whined, "At this rate… I'm going to ask for a refund!"

She then found a slip of paper in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hmm…"

She read it:  
>"<em>Congratulations on your new custom-made Butler for Hire, model number K1TTY, named Kyo. He is here for your guaranteed service, and to serve at your every whim. To activate him, plug him in and press his button, located in his back."<em>

She was in distraught, as she plummeted to the floor, anime-style, "_NOW _it tells me…"

She plugged him in and then sighed, "Maybe if it went longer, I'd call Hatori and help me with this tin can…"

She then giggled in glee, "But, ooh… what a beautiful coincidence… I get to date my Butler for Hire and rub it in Kyo's face, which _happens _to be named after my robot."

She laughed evilly, "Let's see our cat friend be jealous of _him_!"

She pressed his button and pranced away. As he started to shake, he opened his eyes, shining an LED brown. He turned and saw Kagura's room. He then spoke in a similar voice as Kyo's, "Oh… What a wonderful home."

He then stood in place and said, "I shan't work in this place, until _someone _shows up, saying that they turned me on. A Miss Kagura, I believe…"

Kagura returned, holding a bouquet of roses, with petals fluttering, saying, "Now to make this Butler at home…"

She then threw the rose petals around and laughed. While the Butler was fuming a bit, Kagura snickered.

"Kyo… my darling Butler, once you are turned on, I await your first orders!"

Kyo spoke and bowed, "Speak no more…"

She gasped and saw him. "Ky-, Ky-, Kyo? It's… It's you…"

She blushed and introduced herself, "I am Kagura Sohma… It's nice to meet you, K1TTY!"

He bowed and said, "As of this moment, I shall give you guaranteed service, serving to your every need and order. I am Model #K1TTY. My name is Kyo."

Kagura smiled, "Kyo… Kyo-Chan…"

"Uh… Kyo-Chan?"

"Oh, sorry. It was out of nowhere. I wish to be your loyal user."

"Good. Then you don't mind if you clean your mess up… YOU, of all users, know that a Maiden tends to clean; _not _a Butler!"

"Oh…"

"That's cool. I don't mind it, at all. However, in the future, may you please tend to business to your _own _cleaning?"

"I shall… Sorry if I made a mess."

She pouted and was sad. Kyo smiled and held her, "But, that's okay. If you do well, maybe we'll spend time together."

"Oh… Kyo-Chan…"

She fainted and fell to the floor.

He smirked, "I guess I was too much for her."

He carried her off to her bed, as he tended to his business: cleaning the house, the Butler for Hire way.

**XXXXX**

That night, Kagura called to Kyo, "Kyo-Chan!"

He appeared, in his uniform, and bowed, "You call, my master?"

Kagura smiled, "Come to bed, with me, Kyo…"

She showed her the bed she was lying in and whispered, "Room for you…"

Kyo smiled and said, "How about tomorrow? I'm not used to this place yet."

"Aw, come on!" She shouted, "I want to see your _Pleasure Mode _in action! Besides, I may look like a kid, but I'm only 20! I know about it! I'm _not _stupid!"

She then got up from bed and shouted, "TELL ME WHY YOU CAN'T GET IT BED!"

Kyo snapped, "Madam… You are WAY too loud and annoying for me. Plus, you tend to be high-strung. I _do _have enough battery life for one massage to you. But _that's _it. I need to recharge, for the night."

"Oh," she gasped, "I forget… I forget that you have battery power. I'm sorry."

She was a bit shy, as she whispered, "Uh… How's tomorrow? I think you need a break. And I'm so sorry for ruining this moment."

"It is okay, my dear," he said, "Maybe you can tone down your anger."

She yelled, "WHO'S ANGRY? YOU'RE A BUTLER ROBOT! _YOU _HAVE NO EMOTIONS!"

"Actually… We do," he said, "I can feel happiness, sadness, and even other emotions, like the Maidens."

She blushed, "Aw… I didn't know. You're too advanced for me, but I think you'd be perfect, _if _you were bossy and violent."

Kyo smiled and plugged himself in, "Maybe so… But I do, what my programming says."

He then kissed her on the nose and said, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," She blushed, as he went into _Sleep Mode_.

Kagura went to sleep, following her first day as the new user of Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week, Kagura enjoyed her new Butler, Kyo. For the week, she was given guaranteed service, as ordered by his creators. Kagura even had to go out with him, on certain dates. She never signed a permission slip, on grounds that she's at a legal age. She and her Butler went out to certain places, like the park, the lake, the greasy fields, and even the shrines.

Every often, she let Kyo fill up on energy. He was happy to be in good care of a Butler Kyo.

As another week went by, Kyo started to grow very emotional.

"Even though my programming is just a file," he said, "I'm starting to understand her love."

He thought, as he was cleaning the dishes, "Maybe… Maybe it is because of her. She said to me that I reminded her of a Kyo Sohma. I find it hard to believe… but why on earth would she call me Kyo-Chan?"

Kagura was in her couch, laughing giddily.

"Kyo!" She cheered, "My darling Kyo!"

She got up and cheered, "This is great! I have fallen for Kyo, but the _real _Kyo wouldn't see me."

She then pouted, "I wonder if _he _got a Kagura Maiden… That'd be so cool."

She tried to call him again, from Shigure's home, on the phone.

Nothing.

"Kyo…" she whispered.

She threw the phone down and shouted, "PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE ALREADY! IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS!"

She didn't know that she had her Kyo Butler, around the time that the _Defective Trio _destroyed Kyo's home, after a malfunction.

She shouted, "GOD! Why wouldn't Kyo answer me? Why?"

She sobbed and cried. Kyo appeared and bowed, "Madam…"

She turned to him and shouted, "Just… Just leave me alone! I'm not happy, right now!"

Kyo asked, "You can tell me…"

Kagura shook her head and said, "No… I think I'll tell you, another day."

She got up and was leaving. She then wept, "My Kyo-Chan… Mind my home, while I am gone. I need to think."

**XXXXX**

That evening, she was swinging on the swings, at the park, and was lost.

"My Kyo…" she thought, "I wanted you so badly… I want to hear you and see this Butler I got…"

She was sad.

"Kyo… I'm happy for my Butler. But I want to hear you again. Please?"

She then swung and spoke, "Maybe I am upset. I have the love of a robot, doing my bidding, and I'm worried over the _real _Kyo. It's been almost a month… and not once I'd hear my darling Kyo's voice. Maybe he just needed to become in his own Zen."

She remembered what it would be like, having the _real _Kyo, with her:  
><em>"Oh, Kyo…" Kagura introduced, "Meet my NEW Kyo!"<em>

_Kyo Butler bowed, "How do you do?"_

_Kyo cried out, in anger, "WHAT? WHAT IS HE?"_

"_He's my Butler… I love him…"_

_Kyo yelled, "I'm being replaced by a Butler for Hire?"_

_They kissed, as Kyo, all cat-like, was growling._

"_Stupid… Stupid robot…" he growled._

She then dreamt about her marriage with Kyo:  
><em>"Oh… my darling Kyo," she spoke, wearing a wedding attire, "I love you… I have dreamed of this day, forever…"<em>

_Kyo, in a tuxedo, was impatient, "Yeah… yeah… I had no choice, didn't I?"_

_They shared a kiss._

Kagura was in tears, as she slowly walked back home. She was very upset, since he missed her crush.

**XXXXX**

The following morning, she got a call from Shigure.

"Hey, Kagura," he called, "I know you wanted to come and see Kyo, but he and Yuki had troubles, last week."

Kagura gasped, "Is he here now?"

"No…" he said, "I'm afraid he's a bit traumatic over the whole _Maiden for Hire_ thing. The thing is, we had three Maidens here… and one of them looked like Tohru."

"Oh?"

"Yes… They nearly destroyed the place. Maybe it was because the phone line here was destroyed."

"Yes, I see… Where's Kyo now?"

"He's with Yuki, taking a bath. Tohru should be home soon."

He then explained further about the _Defective Trio_, and how he and his roommates agree to _never _mention that moment again. Kagura was shocked.

"That's why…" she said, "That's why he didn't call me."

"It's okay, Kagura. You'd be pretty surprised that they looked like Tohru and her amazing friends."

Kagura nodded, "Well, as long as he is okay… I'm sorry to hear about it, so soon, Shigure."

She hung up and sighed, "Well… I didn't talk to Kyo… but what a relief that he's safe. Imagine… a Maiden or Butler that goes haywire and destroys your home… Ridiculous!"

She then called, "Kyo-Chan!"

He appeared and said, "You called me, my master?"

She kissed him on the lips and said, "I need you now… more than anything!"

They started to lip-lock, and stumble to the floor. They made out, on the floor, shedding clothes and throwing down stuff.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Kagura, in her leggings and bra, smiled and blushed. Kyo, in his white shirt and boxers, was amazed.

"Whoa! You're like an animal!" He cried, after he made out with his user, "But… either way… You are simply ravishing."

"Oh… No worries," she blushed, while kissing him again, "I can go, all night, until you want to recharge."

He said, "You know… I think I may get along with you, just fine."

He held her face and smiled, "You see, I think I _may _experience love, in you."

"I love you…" she spoke, "I don't need the _real _Kyo! (Well, not for the present) But as long as you come to my rescue, I'm happy."

She hugged him and said, "Tell me… If you ever decide to become more _disciplined_ and _bossy_, tell me."

"I am," he said, "But it _is _optional. Luckily, you have been my best user, so far. I served to you, fed you, cleaned for you, and even slept with you. Miss Kagura… I…"

Kagura laughed, "Oh, Kyo-Chan! I love you, so much!"

She laughed continuously, as Kyo grew worried.

He thought, "I wonder… What does she want from me?"

* * *

><p>Months passed, and Kagura grew to love her Butler. She kept him, for merely two months. She then asked him, as they were sitting on a bench outside.<p>

"So, did you ever think of staying alone?" She asked, "I can always save up to get you a sister."

"No, thanks. Having a Maiden for Hire is nice, but I'm happy to stay with you."

"Oh, Kyo-Chan…"

They kissed, as Kagura responded, "So… I was thinking I'd have you here, just for a little while longer, while we ditch that attire."

Kyo gasped, "Whoa! No way! A Butler for Hire _always _wear his black tuxes!"

Kagura giggled, "Oh, don't be so _"Against the rules" _on me. I wanted to keep you, but I want you to make yourself at home. I have you for a long time."

He said, "You mean it?"

She nodded and said, "Yes."

Kyo then spoke, "Well, I can stay, but I _still _wear my uniform. I'm not like a dress-up doll."

"I know… and besides… I _am _feeling… lonely… My friend, Kyo, hasn't spoken to me, since the whole _Defective Trio _incident that Shigure told me about. I know that you… Well, I'm trying to say…"

She got up and turned away, feeling shy.

"I'm so sorry…" she said, all beet red, "I… I'm… I'm so nervous for you."

She left, as Kyo thought, "Wonder if she was going to say something…"

**XXXXX**

The next afternoon, Kagura, in her green dress, bowed to him. She then asked, "Kyo-Chan… Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I shan't," he said, "I have an important update to do. I promise to serve to you, shortly."

He then asked, "What shall I make for you, when I return?"

"How about some beef rotini? I should go for some."

_Kagura is a __pig__._

Kyo said, "Sure. And how about after dinner, want to make out?"

"Oh… Okay…"

She felt her heart beat, as Kyo left.

"My… My heart… It's so rapidly beating," she thought, "Either I am having a heart attack or my heart is feeling light for his love."

She then cheered, "Oh, well! I have him for another month! What harm could it do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why do people keep saying that?<strong>_

* * *

><p>The following night, Kagura slept with Kyo, in bed, while he was plugged in. They were having a great night, but Kagura was in a confusing state. As she slumbered, she had a mere thought. She was thinking that she was happy for a Butler to hug her. But she then thought about keeping him, forever.<p>

"Maybe I should have _this _Kyo and dump the other."

"Model #K1TTY, Kyo-Chan…" she whispered, "I want you. I need you. I love you."

She fell into a deep sleep, as Kyo moved a bit, holding onto her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

After owning Kyo for two and a half months, spending 5,000 Yen, plus free repairs, Kagura was completely happy for her Butler Kyo. She had completely forgotten about Kyo. She then thought of a way to keep him, forever.

"Maybe…" she thought, "Maybe I can ask _him _to marry me. That's all I want. I mean, I don't mind the substitute Kyo (_Knock-off versions piss me off_), but…"

She held herself and said, "What can I do? Should I marry my new robot butler? Maybe I should break-up with Kyo and take his double… with his hand, made with synthetic skin, and hold him…"

She then grew weak. She dropped to the floor, feeling uneasy. She fell, out cold. But the weirdest part was that she _didn't _turn into her Boar form. Something seemed weird.

Kyo arrived and saw Kagura, unconscious. He ran to her and carried her away to her room.

**XXXXX**

"You must be very exhausted or simply rattled," he said, as he treated Kagura.

It's funny, really. Kagura has lost her fatigue, but she didn't become a boar. She was lying in bed, with a towel over her.

"Kagura…" he whispered, "I love you. If only you weren't so violent. Tell me… What should I do for you?"

He held her hand up and started to cringe.

"No, please don't leave me, yet," he sobbed, "If you can tell me, I'd make it go away, or possibly make it better. Kagura…"

She then woke up and spoke in a weak voice, "Kyo…"

She got up and jumped out of bed, but Kyo grabbed her and said, "No, Madam! You are _not _to get up from bed! You seemed hot and flushed. I cannot let you stay on your two feet!"

Kagura shouted, "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Come on, Kyo-Chan!"

She was placed back to bed and was given a thermometer. After waiting, Kyo was shocked to see her temperature.

"Huh? _107_ degrees?" He cried, "That's a fever!"

She cringed, "I'm okay! I'm better! I'm… I'm fine!"

She roared, "LET ME HAVE MY HAPPINESS, KYO-CHAN! If you want me to stay in bed, then ask me, damn it!"

She then collapsed and groaned, "Why me? I feel like I am overheating… like you."

"Madam… You are in NO condition to own your Butler for Hire, with your 107 degree fever. Perhaps I should tend to your every wake. Maybe I can have a Maiden over and make you her _Maiden Special Soup_."

"No, thanks. I don't feel like soup."

"Then, bed rest is what you need. I cannot let you continue, if you get angry."

He then thought, "No one can pass off a special soup that we make, for those with weak conditions."

She then smiled, "Kyo… Thank you, anyway. Please… stay by my side… always…"

She whispered, "I lov-."

She went to sleep, as Kyo kissed her. He then turned off the light and said, "I love you, too… Kagura Sohma…"

As he went to his room, the phone rang. He answered it and said hello.

"Yes… I understand. I shall arrive, tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagura woke up, only to find that her Butler was leaving.<p>

"I need time to think," he thought, "Coming here was a good idea… but… someone told me to come back for a certain routine."

"Kyo?" She asked, "Kyo… Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry… but my services will be postponed, for a while," he stated, "I'm afraid something is amiss in this home."

"But… You're _my _Butler for Hire! How can you be so uptight and-."

"How can _you _be still up? Weren't you in bed? I shan't let you stay up, any longer. Go to bed!"

"NO!" She yelled, as she tried to strike Kyo.

She missed, hitting the wall. Her hand was hurt, but was angry.

"You cannot leave me!" She wailed, "How can you be so heartless? I love you! I'm not going to let you leave me, because of a stupid order! I OWN YOU!"

She broke down in tears, "I… I love you… Kyo-Chan… I… I… I love you…"

She hugged him and cried, "Don't leave me… No… Don't… I…"

Kyo held her tight and said, "I love you, too…"

Kagura gasped, "You… You mean it?"

He then smiled, "Of course. I have been, since the beginning."

She was blushing, feeling happy, "Wow… I…"

She held herself tight and winced, "I never felt this way before. I am so happy…"

Kyo then said, "Maybe… Maybe one day I'll consider staying with you."

She then turned away, feeling uneasy, "Well… There _is _one thing that I want to do to you… May you…"

He asked, "No. Ask me that later. I'll call my supervisor and tell him that I'll be running late."

"Why? What's the rush?"

"A little monthly virus scan to ALL of us. We recalled having a Maiden with a virus, and now we are, _by law_, to undergo a mandatory scan to us, in case of any infected areas in our software."

"Oh… What happened to that Maiden?"

"She died… But her personality software was transferred to another Maiden unit, thanks to a former Maiden unit."

"Well… That's sad. Perhaps I should let you go…"

"I promise I'll return."

She then held her hand and cringed, "Thank you. Just one more hour, before you go?"

He then extended his hand to her and inquired, "Let me see your hand. I think you were cut."

Kagura gave him her hand and said, "Okay…"

Her hand was okay, except there were scratches and cuts. No blood, of course.

"This is weird…" he thought, "She cannot bleed, she has a workable condition at a fever, and she can run fast. Something is wrong here."

Kagura then asked, "Kyo… May I ask you one question?"

She then said, "It's… well… After owning you for over two months, I figured that it would be nice to share everything with you. You see… I have grown attached to Kyo Sohma, my crush, so I created you. Hopefully, you'd understand about me. Since I was violent to you, I tend to be careful. I sometimes screw up, on occasions, but I also become such a pain. Kyo is really violent and bossy, unlike you, of course, but he cares for me and his friends. Tell me… Would you consider staying with me… forever?"

She held his hand and said, while blushing, "Will you marry me?"

Kyo then gasped, "Who _is _she? What kind of freak is this woman? And, in any case, hasn't she learned anything?"

_It __is__ mentioned before that Maidens and Butlers __CANNOT__ marry users (With the exception of Karin & Kensuke, which they are married to each other)_

He stated, "Kagura… you know that I love you… but… But I cannot marry you. The truth is that…"

He then growled, "Damn it…"

He remarked, "You know that if I stayed with you, it has to be a _lifetime _contract. And _that _could take months and a LOT of money to change the transaction! Even if you did, what about kids? How can you raise a family, if you tried to marry a Butler with _Pleasure Mode _installed? Kagura… I cannot go through with this. I have been created as a wonderful Butler for Hire, and YOU… You know that you are my best user! Sadly, I was upset over staying with you! The truth of it is… I don't even know you know, Kagura Sohma. You're an interesting girl, but…"

Kagura held him and whimpered, "Don't say that! I know you don't want to marry me. The thing is… I wanted the _other _Kyo to be jealous. That's why I bought a custom-made model."

"Well, I _am _custom-made."

"Yes… I was… I was… I was… so…"

She whispered, "…happy for… you…"

She started to grow weak, as Kyo hugged her. Except…

Kagura started to fade in her eyes. She then wept tears from them and said, "Kyo-Chan… Kyo… Kyo… I love you…"

Kyo then said, "I love you, too. If you want, I shall stay, but I shan't have you become such a fiery woman with an attitude. But I _have _to go back, for that emergency. What do you say?"

He then looked down and asked, "Madam?"

She started to shake, "Kyo… Kyo… Kyo-yo-yo…"

Kyo gasped, letting her go, "What the hell?"

Kagura shook and her eyes went to black, while speaking incoherently.

"Kyo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo… I lov-ove lovvvvvv… Hap-hap-hap-hap… I was happ-p-p-p-p-p-py for you-you-you… Happy… Love… Don't leav-, leav-, leave… me-e-e-e-e… I love… love-ve-ve… "

She froze in place, started to slow her slurs, and was still leaking tears. Kyo then held her right hand, the one that cut and dug inside her finger, with his own. He felt something hard.

"Huh? Is that?"

He found a spot of metal in her hand. He then knew the obvious. He scanned her and was shocked to hear. _This _Kagura Sohma is NOT a robot… but much worse…

"She's a Maiden?" He gasped, "My services were used by a Maiden? What is going on?"

He then beeped, "Fine! But, your services with me are hereby null and void! A Maiden owning its own kind is stupid, yet also illegal. That happened before with Model #N1K1M871, when _her _services ended, when _she _was created by an android of creator, Miss Eri Sawachika! That, too, is also illegal!"

He then said, "I don't know why… but I shall not… You hear me, darn it! I shall NOT let you die!"

He kissed her and whispered, "I _still _love you, even if you _are_, or _were_, a Maiden for Hire… and how you got here was rather coincidental!"

He grabbed her and went back to the HQ in Tokyo.

"I am a Butler for Hire, tending to her for guaranteed service! This is all wrong, caring for a user who is a Maiden for Hire, all along. Someone has better get to the bottom of this!"

He then sobbed, as he ran off, with the Kagura Maiden in tow, "Kagura… I cannot lose you… I love you… Maiden or NO Maiden!"


	4. Chapter 4

That night, he returned with Kagura, who was a Maiden for Hire, in front of Kyo's eyes.

Hanako West said, "You called me at a bad time. In fact, we were looking for her, since her last delivery."

Heiji Shaitori groaned, "I don't know why, but we waited about four months for her."

Callie Tsuki shouted, "Hurry! To repair bay!"

She was strolled away, as Kyo Butler was in distraught. He planted his hands on his face and was upset.

"Don't worry," Hanako said, "Once we finished with her, you can continue your services, without ANY memory of this."

"I'm sorry… but I cannot accept this…" he sobbed, "Why did she become one? Why didn't you warn me?"

"ME? You didn't know? Maidens and Butlers sometimes tend to look like anybody, which is confusing, most times, to all people."

She then said, "Listen… It wasn't right to become a Butler to her, but… But maybe I can fix this."

"How come I wasn't aware of this?"

He then asked her, "Miss West, who _is _this Kagura Sohma imposter?"

Hanako explained the true story:  
>"<em>That <em>_imposter__ is Model #Z0D11-C, Kagura Model (No relation to Model #K14871, which is another Kagura). She was one of our best Maidens for Hire, created here. She cared for an elderly couple, giving them guaranteed service. She lasted about six months with them, tending to their every whim, even by cooking and cleaning. Her Pleasure Mode was enabled, but not to interfere in their love. She somehow held it for that long, she was feeling broken. Lucky us, for free repairs; and her price was 1,000 Yen (Senior Citizen Discount).  
>When her services ended, she was to return to HQ, erasing all her memories, learning form others Maidens and Butlers what she learned from her experience. She never returned, however.<br>We had to search for her, but all we found was a Maiden uniform, tossed in the garbage. It was hers. Kagura Model just became independent, like the __other__ Kagura Model, Tomo Model 2.0, and Eri Model. We gave up, after that, realizing that she may figure it out."_

She stated, "But six months… Six months and she is ragged, alone in the world. Once you become working for a user, for about four months or more, and finish, you'd return, fully repaired and fully operational. We cannot do _refurbished _and _used _Maidens. Besides, _every _Maiden and Butler is a rental. Why she was still alive, without recharging, I'll never know…"

Kyo then asked, "So… Why did she create me?"

Hanako turned away and said nothing. She asked, "Perchance maybe I can be happy for you. Shall I erase the instant you had with seeing her again, so it'll be normal again?"

Kyo nodded, "Yes… But it won't do me any good, anymore. I loved her. And whether or not she's a Maiden for Hire, I cannot let her be. I can accept her, _only _if you erase the whole thing she knew, about her experience with me."

Hanako nodded, "I will. But if this happens again, I want you to call me, _before _you get so love-worried. I know you love her, because she's a machine, like you, but no way am I letting it end in misery. Miss Sawachika told me that only _one _Maiden and Butler got wedded!"

"Then… do it to me and her! Let's be a married couple! I want to marry her! Even if we're different…"

"I don't know… It _is _okay to marry a Maiden and Butler, as long as it is not human. But… But I don't know…"

She then stated, "Okay! You got a deal!"

Kyo smiled and bowed, "Thank you."

But his contentment would end in tragedy. Callie and Heiji returned, feeling upset. Callie couldn't stop crying, as Heiji said, "Miss West, we did all we could… but her memories were erased… _completely_… except something about a _Kyo-Chan_."

"WHAT? HOW?" Hanako gasped, "This cannot be happening!"

Callie sobbed, "It gets worse. The Maiden's functions are fading. It won't be long, befo-…"

She wailed, "She'll pass on!"

She cried and blubbered, as Kyo cried, "Kagura Model is dying? NO! I promised to tie the knot with her!"

Heiji asked, "Uh, is he…?"

Hanako remarked, "Long story…"

Kyo then sobbed, "Please… Please fix her…"

He dropped to his knees and was sobbing. Hanako then said in disdain, "Well… All we could do know is erase everything Kyo endured, without knowing. He _did _annul the service."

Heiji huffed, "So, what should we do now?"

Kyo asked, "What will happen to me?"

"Well… I don't know how to say it, but we are officially erasing your memories, knowing that this may become a burden for you." She said, "After that, we'll have you delivered to your next user. But first, we'll do our monthly scan on you."

She then glared at Heiji and said, "As long as we get it right, right?"

Heiji replied, "I suppose that she'll want you now…"

Hanako said, as Kyo stopped crying, "What do you say? It may be painful, but so be it…"

Kyo said, "So be it… I shan't be in love her, anymore…"

He then requested, "But… Can I, at least, say goodbye to her?"

Callie wept, "Sure…"

Hanako smiled, "Yes. I guess so… Miss Tsuki, would you please?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She escorted Kyo to the repair bay, to see Kagura. Hanako snapped, "Heiji! Why did we get a mistake like that?"

"I got a call from Kagura Sohma, and she was ballistic! It's been four months! Her Kyo Butler hasn't arrived!"

"Man! Father won't like this!"

Heiji grumbled, "Why did I make a mistake? I should've known I picked the _wrong _one…"

"Uh… It _was _your fault, mostly. You placed the name of the user, but without the address."

Heiji gulped, as Hanako tapped her foot.

"I am SO SORRY!" He cried.

Hanako cried, "YOU IDIOT! If you weren't in a hurry, Callie would've given you the slip!"

He then cried, "Why didn't she give the receipt to me?"

"She had it in her hands, you moron! And you left, without retrieving it!" She yelled, "Because of you, father could scold me, and maybe I'd lose my job! But the positive side was that Kagura Model #Z0D11-C is recovered, after ten months… and the negative side is… she's dying down."

Heiji groaned, "What should we do?"

Hanako snapped, "For starters, send him back to his address on the slip, and apologize for the _very late _delivery! After that, you can go back to Kyoto, Mister _in a Rush_! You're fired!"

Heiji cringed, "I deserved it…"

"Good… As soon as he's done with the memory wipe, do the delivery right, _as planned,_ and come back here for your transfer back to Kyoto! And if you _EVER _make a mistake again, I'll see to it that you're removed from _Maidens for Hire_… _COMPLETELY! _UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

Hanako stormed off, as Heiji was upset.

"Aw, man!" He grumbled, "Now I'll have to work with Kazuya again!"

**XXXXX**

Kyo returned to repair bay, as he saw Kagura, dismantled with just her upper body, intact, covered in a tarp.

She woke up and said, "Kyo-Chan…"

Kyo then sobbed, "I'm sorry that it happened to you."

"Don't be silly, Kyo… I had fun with you. Forget everything that happened now. I'll be back soon, as a Maiden for Hire!"

"Uh… I don't think you should."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagura… How about one final kiss?"

"They're gonna dismantle me, huh?"

"Yes… You could say that."

"Even so," Kagura wept, "So be it… But I still love you, no matter who, or what I am…"

Kyo wept, as well, "I love you… Kagura…"

They kissed. They held each other tight, while kissing for five minutes.

Kagura started to remember everything, as she was fading.

* * *

><p><em>Kagura, wearing her white and green maid outfit, finished her services with the elderly couple. She walked on her way back to the HQ in Tokyo. However, she started to fade in her eyes.<em>

"_Oh, no…" she beeped, "Why didn't I have time to recharge?"_

_She stumbled down and was weakening._

"_Energy… I must find energy…" she spoke._

_Luckily, someone grabbed her and took her inside. It was Hatori Sohma. He took her inside a small room and plugged her in. She opened her eyes, when she was plugged in._

"_Are you okay, Kagura?" He asked, as he brushed the dirt off of her face._

"_Thank you so much," she said, "I am ever so grateful."_

"_You're a Maiden for Hire, right? I've heard good things about you…"_

"_Yes. But how did you know my name?"_

"_You remind me of Kagura, one of our family members. You looked like her."_

"_So, I do… Well, thank you again for recharging me. But I really should be going. I wanted to go back. My services had ended and I must return to my home."_

"_I suppose so. You must have a low battery, traveling that far."_

"_We Maidens tend to stay up and going, without any fault, for two days. We use up our battery supply, whenever we do chores. It's hard work, but thank electricity for our blood."_

_Hatori smiled a bit and thought, "Shigure must've used her. She somehow talked like him."_

_He asked, "How long will you be fully charged?"_

"_About twenty minutes more," she said "I won't be long."_

"_Shall I drive you there?"_

"_No, I'm fine. My GPS Mode works well. Call it a Maiden App!"_

* * *

><p><em>After being fully charged, she was full of life and zest. However, Momiji and Hatsuharu appeared, seeing the Kagura S. Robot.<em>

"_Hey, Haru," he asked, "Isn't that Kagura?"_

_Haru called, "Hey! Kagura! What's with masquerade?"_

_They waved to her, as Kagura thought, "Why does everybody know my name?"_

_Momiji then gave her some clothes to try on._

"_Yuki thought maybe we'd get you some extra clothes for you. Kyo would be delighted to see you wearing it."_

_Kagura smiled, "Gee… Thanks."_

_Haru then asked, "Do you want to try it on? I don't suppose you could. Of course, I can take you home and wear it."_

_Kagura Maiden blushed, "Oh, no… I think I'll…"_

_Momiji grabbed her and said, "Come on! Let's go!"_

"_Wait!" She pleaded._

_They left, as the __real__ Kagura walked past them, without knowing._

* * *

><p><em>The Maiden, wearing her clothes, then thought, "This is ridiculous… I don't even know where I am going…"<em>

_She started to shake and break down. She collapsed, feeling hurt._

"_I… I… can't… make it…" she whispered._

_System shutting down… Maiden unit hurt…_

_She powered down, while on the concrete._

_Hours later, Tohru Honda walked by and found the Maiden._

"_Huh? Kagura?" She gasped._

_She cradled her and asked, "Hey, Kagura? You okay?"_

_She started up again._

_Maiden unit rebooted… Continuing function…_

_She looked at Tohru and inquired, "Huh? Who are you?"_

"_Oh, what a relief…" Tohru smiled._

_She suffered the "Walk of Pain", just like Tomo Maiden, except it was distraction after disruption that caused her to lose her memories. Her GPS Mode was disabled._

"_It's me!" She announced, "Tohru Honda! Kagura… What happened?"_

"_Kagura?"_

_Tohru panicked, "Oh, dear! Has Kagura Sohma have amnesia? What should I do?"_

_She then thought, "I KNOW!"_

_She took her to her home, where she remained. She laid her down in bed, relaxing her. Tohru then noticed her plug. However, she plugged it in and said, "Oh… Must be one of those vibrating beds. I didn't know Kagura saved up."_

_Clueless, yes, but Tohru __is__ a bit helpful, even if she didn't know about the Kagura Robot._

"_I better call Kyo and tell her what happened today…" she said, "Sleep easy, Kagura, and be safe."_

* * *

><p><em>Incidentally, this led to Kagura Maiden taking Kagura Sohma's place, only for four months, prior to the Defective Trio's visit. She enjoyed her time… but…<em>

"_I love you… Kyo-Chan…" she whispered._

"_I love you, too," Kyo said._

* * *

><p>When he stopped, Kagura was gone. She died. Her eyes went black, with her smile remaining.<p>

"No…" he sobbed, "No… Kagura! Kagura!"

As he cried, Callie said, with tears in her eyes, "Sometimes we can save Maidens or Butlers, giving everyone their _guaranteed _service. But… we cannot salvage _all_ of them."

She carried Kyo away, as he sobbed, "Why? Why did she have to die?"

"She had _one _user, and lived a full life. For now, we must erase your memories of her and everything else."

She then instructed, "Have Kagura Model Z0D11-C taken away for immediate disassembling. Model #K1TTY is to be under deletion of memory, following routine _Trojan Horse scanning_."

He was taken away, erased from his memories of the one Maiden, which acted human for ten months of her life, she loved and lost.

Kagura S. Maiden, however, was never seen again.

* * *

><p>The following week, the <span>real<span> Kagura got a note from _Maidens for Hire _in Tokyo, with her Butler inside a huge package:  
><em>Dear Kagura Sohma<br>We apologize for your wait. During your delivery, your new Butler was delivered to the wrong home. However, we at Maidens for Hire will do our power to make it right. Enclosing, we are to give you two months of your Butler for Hire's services, absolutely FREE. Your Butler will be working properly. If any problems, contact our HELP line for FREE repairs.  
>Once again, we express regret for our late delivery.<br>From, Hanako West  
>Employee for Maidens for Hire, Kyoto Branch<em>

Kagura smiled, "It's about time!"

She opened her package and saw Kyo Butler. She was smiling and said, "OH! NOW! NOW I CAN MAKE KYO JEALOUS!"

_Here we go again…_

* * *

><p><em>Since then, Kagura enjoyed her Butler, for two months. It was the same as the OTHER Kagura (since the story was simply about a girlboar and her Butler; plus, both the real and late robot Kagura are one in the same… somehow), except there was one __fault__._

* * *

><p>"Madam?" Kyo Butler called, "Where are you? You were acting all dizzy and red. Did you get a fever?"<p>

**POOF!**

Kagura got sick and turned into a boar. She was covered in her clothes and was flushed red.

_Yep. This was "Cursed Kagura". Need we remind you?_

"He must not know about me," she sniveled, as she sneezed.

"Huh? What was that?" He gasped.

He found Kagura and held her up.

"Are you lost, little one?" Kyo asked, "You look ill… You have a flushed face and snout."

Kagura blushed, as she wriggled her snout. He hugged her and spoke, "I didn't know you'd be her pet. I shan't let you leave and feel ill. I shall make you my _Maiden Special Soup_, to make you feel better."

He then said, "You know… the way you feel, so warm, it reminded me of a memory that I may not recover… But… You're very cute. I find Miss Kagura to be very sweet, despite her violent temper. I hope maybe she'll understand how I feel about her."

Kagura sobbed, "Oh… My Kyo… He cares for me…"

He held her small Boar body, and took her to bed. He then smiled, "Rest easy, you little piggy. Kyo, Kagura Sohma's Butler for Hire, is on the job. Happily, our special soup makes everyone, whether human or animal, feel better."

Kagura giggled, whispering, "And when you do, you'd be in for a surprise… _Hello, Pleasure Mode~!_"

She waited, as Kyo went to the kitchen. She draped the covers over and said, "Well… He may not know about me, since my hug didn't turn me into one… But I'm gonna love this Butler…"

She rested, wiggling her snout again.

"If he knows about my curse, then maybe I can tell him it's a magic trick."

She waited, relishing her new Butler for Hire, Kyo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End ~ Thanks for reading!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kyo then asked, "Uh, Miss Pig, you seemed very talkative, in your condition. Why is that?"<p>

Kagura gasped, "URK!"


End file.
